CASW Series: Extra Chapters
by Let Ze Fandoms Decide
Summary: CASW Series: Extra Chapters
1. Chapter 1: Family Fighting

Taking Elle into my arms out of her booster seat and carry her inside to her room setting her down on her bed. I quietly shut the door, and knock on Cailey's door. "Come in!" She yells through the door. She's sitting there on her bed with her laptop obviously on her lap. "I need you to watch Elle and Dani until Paul comes home, I have to go to work." I tell her, her reply is "You mean I have to babysit my little brother and sister until Dad comes home then I have to babysit Elle, Dani, and Dad?" "Yea, sorry honey. Love You!" I yell scurrying out of the house and to my car. ~3 days Later~ I get out of the car pissed as it is, until I hear my wonderful family fighting. I stomp inside to find my husband and oldest daughter fighting about god knows what, and my two youngest kids having a food fight in the kitchen. "HEY!" I yell effectively getting all of their attention. "SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND LISTEN!" I yell at them and they scurry to the couches. "Why is it that I'm gone for three days and it's like World War III? Now, Dani, tell me why were you and Elle having a food fight?" I say deadly calm. "Well, I accidentally through food at her and then she threw food at me and it went back and forth like that." He tells me looking guilty as well as Elle. "Go get yourselves as cleaned up as you can, I'll be up there in a minute" I tell them and they go upstairs to their rooms. "Cailey, Cailey only, tell me what happened." I say to them both giving a pointed look at Paul. "I'm going out with a couple friends and Dad says I can't go out unless I change my whole outfit. I mean it was okay 3 years ago!" She replies giving me a pleading look. I finally look at her outfit fully, and wince a little. I know what I did when I was her age no matter if my dad told me to or not. That's how I had her, but I know she needs a little leeway or she'll be another me. "Okay, if you go change your shorts into something a little longer you can go." She squeals and jumps up "But first I wanna know who all's going to be there, and where are you going?" I say to her, her jumping stops momentarily. "It's going to be me, Collin, Brady, Alexis, Ramona, Cameron, Maddi, and Mason. And we're going to First Beach to play soccer!" She lets me know before running upstairs changing and coming back down in something a little better and runs outside while yelling "I'LL BE HOME BEFORE 10!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Diner & Old 'Friends'

**Us girls have been having a girls day out to a fancy restaurant and shops in Port Angles today; we have been having so much fun! Let me tell you, considering it was only going to be five girls, those boys (the whole pack) barley let us out of Emily's house for the day! But we did get out and I'm glad we did, because this is some of the most fun I've had since I started my job in the FBI. A few days ago Kyra had some tests sent off, because she's been getting sick here lately and the doctors wanted to make sure what it was but wouldn't tell her. Last month Emily found out she's pregnant with a little boy to carry on the Uley line. Kyra's ****phone**** starts playing ****Bulletproof by La Roux****, she picks it up, and goes outside because she's getting dirty looks from an elderly couple a few tables away. We finished eating and making light conversation by the time she got back and I swear she looks like she's about to pass out. "Let's get out of here, I have some things to tell everyone!" Kyra says cheerily and grabs the tab off the table to go pay for the food. The five of us leave just a few minutes later and head back to La Push.****  
****_****  
****Elle, Cailey, Shanice, Emily, and I (Dani is at school) are sitting in my room waiting for the guys to get back from running patrol around the border. Paul, Sam, and Jake walk into the room and each one kisses their imprint on the cheek. My ****phone**** starts playing ****Hall of Fame by The Script ft. Will. ****, I grab it and go outside to answer it. "Hello?" "Courtney, I need to talk to you" I hear an all too familiar voice come through the phone. "What do you want Mark?" I ask already irritated with Cailey's father. "I want to see Cailey." He states "I'll ask her later, but if I had a choice you would never see her again!" I snap through the phone and hang up on the idiot. I go back inside and everybody hushes seeing my upset face. "What's wrong mommy?" Elle asks crawling into my lap. "Just some things I need to take care of later baby girl."**


	3. Chapter 3: Happines In Small Packages

*3rd Person POV* Shanice walks into the house from a long day out with the girls (and Dani) and finds the lights out, but candles along the hallway. She walks along the hallway following the candles into the little outdoor/indoor space to find Jacob standing beside a giant black curtain. He looks up as she comes into the room and smiles widely with a sparkle in his eye. He walks over to Shanice and kisses her softly on the lips. "You look amazing Ja (said like Jay)." Jacob tells the girl looking into her soft blue eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself Jake." She says a teasing smile playing on her lips. "We've been through a lot, I mean a lot! But we made it through and I'm grateful for it. We've been to Hell and back, literally, and I think it's time we start a new adventure." Jacob says to her walking backwards to the curtain. He gets down on one knee and pulls the curtain from the clamps holding it up. "Shanice Jakyra Grantlin, Will You Marry Me?" Jake asks showing the ring, his nervousness showing in his brown eyes. Her hands fly to her mouth as a gasp escapes her lips. "Yes!" She squeals almost hysterical from happiness. He sighs in relief and slides the ring on her finger after he stands up. They kiss passionately and share a happy smile. "I'm pregnant." She tells him then giggles at his shocked face. "Pregnant? Like a baby...in your stomach? A baby...in nine months?" He asks from the shock of finding out. "Yeah, a baby." Shanice says a little concerned about it, but soon after many kisses are placed all over her face and a smile replaces the shocked face of Jacob. He pulls away from her and walks a few steps away. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He yells jumping and doing a weird dance. Shanice is standing in the same place laughing at her ridiculous fiancé. 


End file.
